No Longer a Secret
by RachelR519
Summary: Being in a relationship is hard when it's a secret relationship. What happens when the world finds out Austin and Ally are dating? /Auslly Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Here's two-shot! I must warn you that there is a lot of fluff. Enjoy!**

"Austin, stop." Ally giggled as she playfully shoved her boyfriend off.

"No," He mumbled, attacking her face with kisses.

"Austin, what if someone walks in?" She asked, no longer pushing him away.

"Let them walk in." He kissed both her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and finally his lips found hers. She grinned and kissed him back.

Austin and Ally were both in her room, "doing homework." They had just gotten back from school and Ally told her parents that they were going to work on homework so they shouldn't bother them. Did Ally's parents care that they were letting her boyfriend in her room with the door closed? The answer would be no. The reason? They didn't know they were dating.

Austin and Ally had been dating for six months and no one knew about their relationship except for Trish and Dez. The couple didn't want anyone finding out about their relationship because they knew their parents would freak. Their mom's would start planning their wedding and then their dad's would start freaking out. They didn't want that.

Although they didn't tell their parents that they were dating, they also didn't tell Austin's fans. Austin didn't want to tell his fans yet because he knew that they would get angry and send hate to Ally. He didn't want that. Ally didn't deserve to get hate for dating a rockstar. Also, since there were fans that adored Ally, he knew that they would start wanting to know everything about their relationship. He loved his fans, but they could really invade his personal life.

After their quick make out session, they turned on their sides so they were looking at each other. Austin had his hand on Ally's hip and he absentmindedly started drawing circles.

"Austin?"

"Mmm?"

"Um, do you think that maybe we could tell everyone that we're dating?" Ally asked, somewhat shyly. This was always a sensitive topic for the couple.

"Als, you know that I want everyone to know about us. I'm just worried." He moved his hand from her hip to her cheek, caressing it lightly.

"I know. You're worried about your fans sending me hate." She sighed. "I'm just sick of hiding our relationship."

"Is this about what happened last week?" He asked softly. Ally bit her lip and nodded.

_Flashback_

_As Team Austin walked through the halls of Marino High, Austin and Ally resisted the urge to hold hands. Being a couple in high school was difficult because there were couples all around. The only time they got to act like a couple in school was when they met up during classes. Even then they had to be careful. _

_"So, are you coming over tonight?" Austin asked Ally as he leaned against her locker. _

_She grabbed her books and closed her locker. "Yup. And your parents are cool with it?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, they think we're working on a song." As they looked at each other, Austin was resisting the urge to kiss her. Her soft, pink lips were calling his name, but he held himself together._

_"You know, I'm surprised that Trish and Dez haven't blabbed about us." Austin whispered, letting only Ally hear what he had to say._

_She giggled. "Well, they know that we don't want anyone knowing yet, so they're okay with keeping the secret."_

_"And we threatened them by saying we would tell everyone they're dating." Austin added, smirking. "I think that did it."_

_"Definitely." Ally smiled. _

_Suddenly, Jade, the most popular girl in school appeared in front of Austin, forcing Ally to stare at her back. _

_"Hey, Austin." Jade said, flirtatiously twirling her hair._

_Austin looked uncomfortable and sent Ally an apologetic look. "Uh, hey, Jade." _

_"Yeah, 'hey, Jade.'" Ally said, mocking Austin's word. _

_Jade spun around and plastered on a fake smile. "Oh, hi, Ally. How are you?"_

_"I'm just great." Ally replied through clenched teeth. _

_"Jade, is there something you needed?" Austin asked, sensing Ally's frustration._

_She spun back around and came face to face with the blonde. "Actually, I wanted to know if you were free this Saturday." She sent him a wink and Austin nervously smiled._

_"Uh, w-well you see...uh, I-I'm busy." Austin stammered. He couldn't tell Jade that he was going on a date with Ally. _

_"Really? What are you doing?" Jade asked._

_"Why do you care?" Ally snapped, her eyes widening as soon as the words left her mouth. _

_"Um, was I talking to you?" Jade asked, a hand on her hip. "No. I wasn't." _

_Ally opened her mouth to say something but Austin cut her off. "Jade, I'm hanging out with Ally, Trish and Dez." Austin lied, sounding very convincing._

_"You know, I don't get why you hang out with them." Jade wondered. "I mean, you're the hottest guy in school and pretty much the most popular, yet you hangout with...that." She pointed to Ally and Austin clenched his teeth._

_"Jade, how about you don't insult my friends?" Austin asked nicely. "Besides, I'd rather hangout with them then you. They're human beings, unlike you." And with that, Austin grabbed Ally's hand and walked away. He quickly dropped it as they walked through the halls so no one would suspect anything. _

_"That was really mean, wasn't it?" Austin asked after a moment of silence. As soon as those harsh words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He just didn't like having his friends and girlfriend insulted. _

_Ally shrugged. "She deserved it."_

_"Wow, you're the nicest person on the planet, so saying that she deserved it makes me feel a lot better." Austin said, grinning down at the short brunette._

_"I'm not the nicest person on the planet." Ally protested. He gave her a look. "Okay, I'm nice. But I'm not the nicest!" _

_Austin laughed and draped his arm over her shoulders. _

_End of Flashback_

"Als, you know that I don't have eyes for anyone but you." Austin said, looking directly into her eyes.

"I know, but all the girls have eyes for you." Ally sighed and ran her hand over her face. "Sometimes I wonder why you chose me when you could've chosen any other girl." Ally mumbled, loud enough for Austin to hear.

He was taken aback by her admission. "Ally, do you want to know why I chose you over every other girl?" He asked, moving closer. "You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. You don't wear too much makeup like every other girl in our school. You have natural beauty." She smiled lightly as he continued. "You're the most caring person that I've ever met. You put other people's problems in front of your own."

He put his hand in her hair and started running his fingers through it. "Those are just some of the reasons why I love you." Austin whispered, causing Ally eye's to widen. That was the first time Austin had said those three magical words.

Ally smiled widely and pressed her lips to his. "I love you, too." Ally whispered back, causing Austin to smile.

He crashed his lips onto hers, causing a small moan to escape her lips. That only gave Austin a boost of confidence. He took her body and placed it on top of his own before flipping them over, so he was now hovering over her.

"Hey there." He whispered, causing her to giggle before he captured her lips again. Ally reached under Austin's shirt and started running her fingers up and down his abs, sending chills down his spine.

"Is your door locked?" Austin asked, slightly panting once he pulled away. Ally nodded. "Good." He smashed his lips to hers, causing her to moan and him to groan.

Let's just say they were occupied for a while.

* * *

"Did you two finish your homework?" Mr. Dawson asked, taking a bite out of his chicken. Austin and Ally nodded, blushing slightly.

Austin and Ally's hot make out session was interrupted by Mrs. Dawson calling them both for dinner. Austin occasionally ate over at the Dawson's while Ally occasionally ate over at the Moons. It was quite funny how both families were oblivious to the fact that their children were dating.

"So, Austin, how's recording going?" Mrs. Dawson asked.

Austin had been working on recording his second album and he was excited for it to be finished. He knew that this one would be better than the first.

Austin smiled. "It's going really good. I have about four more songs left to record for the album." Mrs. Dawson smiled and continued eating.

"Oh, Ally," Mrs. Dawson suddenly gasped, remembering she had something to tell her daughter. Ally looked at her mother. "I forgot to tell you that you have a date this Saturday."

Ally started choking on the water she had just been drinking. Austin's eyes widened and he clapped her back, hoping that he would help. It did. She smiled in thanks.

"W-what do you mean I have a date?" Ally asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"Well, my co-worker has a son and since he's single, we decided to set you guys up on a blind date. How does that sound?"

"Uh, w-well..." She looked at Austin for a moment before turning back to her mother. "Mom, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." Ally told her mother, hoping she'd believe that lie.

Her mother waved her off. "Oh, nonsense. Jaden is a wonderful young man and I know you two will hit it off."

"Doubtful." Austin muttered under his breath.

The rest of the dinner was quite and all Ally wanted to do was scream at her mother. Why did she feel the need to set her up on a date. Sure, no one knew that Austin and Ally were dating, but that still didn't give her the right to just set her up with a total stranger.

"What are we going to do?" Ally asked as they walked back into her room after dinner. They both collapsed on her bed and snuggled up next to each other.

"There's only one thing we can do." Austin whispered, starting to play with Ally's fingers. "We have to tell everyone."

Ally sucked in a breath and nodded, agreeing with him. Although she proposed the idea before, she was nervous at how everyone would react. She was more nervous about Austin's face rather than their parents. She could deal with them, but could she deal with possible hate? So many thoughts were going through Ally's mind that she didn't even notice Austin snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Als, are you okay?" He asked, worried that his girlfriend was just staring off into space.

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm just thinking. I never actually thought we would be telling people."

He chuckled. "What? You didn't think that we would ever tell people? If that was true, then there would only be two people at our wedding."

"Wedding?" Ally asked, blushing furiously. "You see us getting married?" She was shy all of a sudden and Austin found it adorable.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Of course I do. I know that you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Please tell me you feel the same way?" He begged, hoping he didn't make a fool of himself.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I do. I just didn't think you felt the same way since we're only seventeen."

"I know we're young, but I know that my love for you is real." He said, causing her to smile. "I know that people may think that what we have is just puppy love, but I don't see it that way."

"Me neither." She said softly. "So, when do we tell everyone?"

"Tomorrow?" He suggested, somewhat nervous.

Ally took in a breath and nodded. "O-okay."

Austin could sense her nervousness and cupped her face. "Hey, everything's going to be fine. I promise." She nodded and he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and filled with love. That was all the reassurance Ally needed to make her nervousness disappear.

"So, tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Fuck! Tomorrow!

**How was the first part of the two-shot? I really enjoyed writing this. I thought it was cute and adorable. Review/Favorite/Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to do this before. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally and anything else you recognize. **

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this?" Austin asked his girlfriend.

Ally hesitantly nodded as she continued to stare at the school from the comfortable seat in Austin's car.

Today was the day they would tell the world that they were together. They decided that acting like a couple in school would be the best way to let all the students know. Ally didn't want to make a big announcement about their relationship because then there would be a bunch of questions and she didn't feel like answering them.

"Als, if you don't want people to know yet, then we won't tell them." Austin told Ally. He reached over the console and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"We don't really have a choice." Ally whispered, turning her head to look at her boyfriend. "If we continue to keep our relationship a secret, then I'll have to go on that date with Jaden."

Austin's jaw immediately clenched at the boys name. He didn't want his girlfriend going out with some stranger.

"I still can't believe my mother set me up on a date." Ally muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Austin said then let out a sigh. "Als, we have to head inside now or else we'll be late."

Ally nodded. "O-okay." Austin released her hand and opened his door, hopping out of the car. He ran to her side just as she closed her door.

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They pushed forward and made their way into Marino High. As soon as the students in the hallway caught sight of the couple, all conversations stopped. Everyone was staring at it was making Ally uncomfortable.

"Austin," Ally whispered, squeezing his hand. He squeezed it back as they approached her locker.

"Just try to ignore them." He told her. "We both know that this was bound to happen once people found out about us."

"I just don't get why they have to stare. I mean, is it that shocking that we're dating?"

Austin could hear the hurt in her voice and it broke his heart. He knew that Ally was sensitive, so people questioning why they're together could really break her.

"C'mere." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her body. "Ignore everyone and your day will go a lot better." He whispered in her ear.

"Would everyone quit staring?!" They heard their Latina friend shout, causing the couple to jump apart in surprise. Trish and Dez hurried towards Austin and Ally with confused looks on their faces.

"You guys are telling people now?" Trish asked.

"We don't really have a choice." Ally muttered harshly.

"Why?" Dez asked, confused.

"Because my mom set me up on a blind date and the only way to get out of it is to tell everyone we're dating." Ally explained.

Trish let out a low whistle. "Wow." She suddenly smirked. "Is he cute?"

"Trish!" Austin and Ally exclaimed. "If you haven't noticed, Ally's taken." Austin said.

She waved him off. "That doesn't mean that Ally can't check out other guys."

"Uh, yes it does." Austin retorted.

"Alright, stop." Ally said, placing her hand on Austin's arm. "There's no point in starting an argument over nothing." She turned to Trish. "And I haven't even seen the guy yet. Hence the word 'blind' date."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're not going to go out with him, maybe I will."

"You do that." Ally chuckled as Austin grabbed her hand.

"Walk you to class?" Austin asked his girlfriend.

Ally playfully rolled her eyes. "There's no point in asking when you know my answer is always yes."

Now it was Austin's turn to roll his eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

Ally smiled. "I love you, too."

"Aw! You guys are finally saying 'I love you?'" Trish asked, completely ruining the couple's little moment. She realized what she did and started to back up. "I'm just gonna go to class." And with that, she was off.

Dez started rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. Austin and Ally were staring at each other so they were in their own little world. "I seriously need a girlfriend." Dez grumbled and hurried off to class.

Once the couple were out of their own world, they started walking towards Ally's class which was English. Austin had History which was on the other side of the school and he would probably be late. Ally would always scold him for being late, but he never cared. He just loved being with her.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." Austin informed his girlfriend as they stopped in front of her classroom.

"If I'll last that long. Jade's in my class, remember?" She pouted and he couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness.

"Just don't let her get to you. You'll be fine, okay?" She nodded and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away, they both had smiles on their faces. "I love that I get to do that in public." He whispered.

"I have to admit that it is nice acting like a couple in public instead of having to act like we're just friends."

Austin opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bell. "Got to go." He quickly kissed her again and hurried off to the class he was already late for.

Ally sucked in a breath and walked into class, earning a bunch of stares from the students and the teacher. She was never late.

"Ms. Dawson, you're late." Mr. Keagen, stated.

"I know, sir." Ally said quietly, claiming her seat in the middle of the room.

"Since this is your first time, I'm leaving you off with a warning."

She gave a nod. "Thank you."

"Why were you late? Making out with you boyfriend?" Jade teased, although there was a hint of jealousy in her voice. She always had a crush on Austin and she never understood why he always turned her down. Being the most popular girl in school, she was never turned down. Well, until Austin came along.

"Leave me alone." Ally whispered, not bothering to look at the girl. She was focused on the lesson Mr. Keagen was teaching.

Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What does Austin see in you?" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"So, how's your day going so far?" Austin asked Ally as they sat down at their usual lunch table. Trish and Dez sat across the happy couple and started eating their lunch.

"Oh, you know," Ally stabbed her salad. "I'm just getting the evil look from every single girl in this school. Even the freshmen!" Ally continued to stab her salad and Austin just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Als," He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "Calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Every single girl in this school is practically killing me with their eyes and you want me to calm down?!"

"Um, yes?" He squeaked. "Look, this will all blow over by tomorrow, alright?"

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Look around." Ally gestured to the cafeteria and all eyes were on them. "I doubt this will blow over by tomorrow."

Austin shook his head and stood up on the lunch table. "Everybody, listen up!" He yelled and all eyes were on him. "Stop staring at me and Ally! We get that you guys are shocked, but staring is not necessary!"

"We just don't get why you're dating her!" Jade shouted back, standing up on her own table. "You could have anyone and yet you chose her!"

Ally could feel the tears well up in her eyes and anger bubbled inside Austin. "I chose Ally because I love her! We've been dating for six months and she's the love of my life! If you don't understand that, then you have a problem!" And with that, Austin stepped down and wrapped his arms around Ally's tiny body.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I had to do something." He whispered back. "All we have to do is tell our parents."

"Oh god." Ally moaned, pulling away from the hug.

Austin chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll tell them at dinner tonight and everything will be fine."

"You guys are having a family dinner?" Trish asked the couple.

They both nodded. "We're going to the Olive Garden." Ally answered.

"We figured that if we're in a public place, then they won't go overboard with their reactions." Austin added.

"Smart." Trish commented. "Also, if you're in public, Lester won't kill you."

Austin's eyes widened and fear crossed his face. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you didn't ask Lester to date Ally." Trish replied. "She's his little girl and he's the protective type."

"Where did that come from?" Ally asked her best friend. She shrugged.

"I'm so dead." Austin stated, eyes wide.

Ally turned to her boyfriend and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Austin, my dad loves you. He won't kill you." She couldn't help but chuckle when she said those last words.

"But Trish is right. I never asked your dad for permission. Ally, I'm gonna die!" He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking the short brunette.

"Nice going." Dez told Trish.

Trish thought the scene in front of her was hilarious so she was having a laughing fit. "I'm sorry, but this is hilarious."

"I hope I don't die while eating my favorite food." Austin muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Ally, are you ready?" Mrs. Dawson called from the steps.

Ally looked at herself in the mirror one more time before smiling. "Yeah, I'm ready!" She called back.

The Dawson's were getting ready to head out to dinner with the Moons. Although Ally's parents were excited about the dinner, Ally was nervous. She was a little bit afraid of how her parents would react. They did love Austin, but how would they feel about him now.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful." Mrs. Dawson beamed as Ally approached the last step. She was wearing a Navy Blue Sleeveless Belted Maxi Dress with Black wedges. Her hair was curled to perfection and she was wearing very light makeup.

"Thanks, mom. Where's dad?" Ally asked once she noticed that her father was nowhere to be seen.

"He's in the car. Let's go." Ally grabbed her wristlet and followed her mother out the door.

Once they got situated in the car, Mr. Dawson pulled out of the driveway. Suddenly, Ally's phone started vibrating from inside her wristlet, signaling that she received a text. As soon as she read the text, a smile spread across her face.

_I love you!_ The text read. It was from Austin, of course.

Ally immediately responded back, _I love you, too!_

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, they walked inside and spotted the Moons immediately. Ally's hands were sweating as they approached the table.

"Lester, Penny, Ally!" Mimi exclaimed, standing up to give the Dawson's a hug.

"Hi, Mimi." Mrs. Dawson greeted. "Hi, Mike, Austin."

"Hi." The two greeted back.

Ally took a seat next to Austin, and if they weren't in front of their parents, Austin would kiss her and tell her how sexy she looked.

As the four adults conversed in conversation, Austin reached under the table and grabbed Ally's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"When should we tell them?" He whispered so only she would hear.

"After we order the food?" She suggested, just as quiet. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

So, when the time to tell their parents came, they were no longer nervous. They were beyond nervous. They weren't completely sure how their parents would react, but they were praying they would react well.

"Um, mom," Ally started, gaining her mother's attention. "Can you cancel that blind date?" She asked.

Her mother furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why? Ally, Jaden is a wonderful young man."

"But I already have a boyfriend." She blurted out. Austin's eyes widened and his heart started racing.

Mr. and Mrs. Dawson stared at Ally like she had three heads. "What?"

"I already have a boyfriend." Ally repeated, this time more slowly.

"Who would that be?" Mr. Dawson asked, switching into protective mode.

"Um," Ally said, then pointed to Austin.

"I am." He told them, raising his hand.

"What?" All four adults asked, their voices slightly raised.

"Me and Ally are dating."

"And we've been dating for six months." Ally added.

"What?!" This time all adults shouted, causing some people to look at them. "You two have been dating for six months and we're only finding out about this now?" Mr. Moon asked.

"We didn't want to tell anyone yet because we didn't want the attention." Austin explained. "Only Trish and Dez knew."

"But we're your parents." Mrs. Moon said, obviously hurt.

"Mom, we didn't keep this from you to hurt you, trust me." Austin assured his mother. "It's just that we knew that you guys would make a fuss over our relationship and we didn't want that."

"You still should have told us." Mrs. Dawson said. "But, we are happy for you." She smiled.

"Really?" The couple asked, surprised.

All four adults nodded, smiling at the duo. "We knew that you two would get together eventually." Mrs. Moon said.

"We saw the love you two shared before even you did." Mrs. Dawson added.

"Austin, take care of my little girl." Mr. Dawson told the young boy.

Austin nodded and draped an arm over her shoulder. "You don't have to worry, Mr. Dawson." Mr. Dawson smiled.

Suddenly, Mrs. Moon squealed. "We can start planning your wedding!"

"Mom!"

**And that's the end of No Longer a Secret! I hope you enjoyed this two-shot! Don't forget to checkout my other stories! **


End file.
